


Peradventure

by charpaige



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charpaige/pseuds/charpaige
Summary: It’s prom season and everyone thinks Charlotte and Henry are a couple. Except they’re not, so they have to explain that to everyone around them. And through that, they realize maybe the two of them together isn’t so bad
Relationships: Charlotte Page/Original Character, Henry Hart & Charlotte Page, Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, Henry Hart/Original Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Peradventure

Henry and Charlotte get a stark realization during the week before prom. Everyone at school thinks they’re an item. Not just any item, but _the_ item. Apparently, they were perceived as a power couple. Ever since the disappearance of Henry’s exes Chloe and Bianca into the woods, Henry and Charlotte have consistently been connected at the hip (with Jasper, of course.)

But because of their closeness, and the notion that girls and boys can’t be hetero-platonic friends, they were obviously dating in the eyes of their peers. Sure, Henry was used to his parents hinting for him to take Charlotte on a date. Or that one time he complained about being single and Ray suggested for him to make Charlotte his girlfriend.

Of course, Henry expected that. Charlotte was the female that’s been in his life since they were kids. She knew his secrets first. She helped him with all of his girl problems even if he didn’t listen. She covered for him when he needed it most. And Char always listened when he wanted to rant about nothing yet everything at the same time due to his stresses as Kid Danger.

Charlotte was always there for Henry, and he couldn’t imagine life without her.

But, and it was a big but, Henry just didn’t see her that way. Yet. Because that’s the way life worked in movies and books. There’s someone that’s always been there for you and suddenly you wake up and you realize that they’re the one.

Charlotte isn’t currently the one. Kennedy was the apple of his eye. And as much as Henry hated to admit it, she looked a little bit like Charlotte except with brown and blonde dyed curly hair, a nose ring, aviator glasses, and a pastel-punk clothing style.

She was smart, a talkative book nerd, and also went to flower camp. Which pretty much sealed the deal in regards to him getting a crush on her. In between going back and forth about whether baby’s breath truly belonged with bouquet pieces, Henry and Kennedy formed a flirtatious relationship in chemistry class. Locking eyes in between lecture and note-taking to smile at each other or send doodles of rarely known flowers as a guessing game.

In Henry’s eyes, she was serious girlfriend material. But, it was their senior year in high school, which meant that the likely hood of him obtaining her as a girlfriend and keeping her wasn’t likely. Shout out to college and universities breaking high school couples apart since forever.

So, Henry’s plan was to ask Kennedy to prom. He would get to take a beautiful girl out to prom, maybe get a kiss on the cheek, have fun with his friends, and cherish the memory if they didn’t keep in contact after graduation.

Unfortunately, the universe was doing its usual bidding and destroying his plan. Because as soon as he asked Kennedy to prom with a series of flowers spelling it out in the form of a guessing game, she gave him a confused look.

Henry thickly swallowed, suddenly wondering if he should’ve done something more extravagant as Jasper suggested. “So, what’s your answer?”

“I would say yes if you didn’t have a girlfriend,” Kennedy replied.

He rose his eyebrows multiple times and looked around like his non-existent girlfriend was around him. “No, I don’t. I’ve been single for years.”

She scoffed. “I’ve seen you around for years with that girl that’s in student council and LIMP.” 

It actually takes Henry a second to realize who she’s talking about, because he barely saw Charlotte as a girl. He saw her as his female best friend. Also, he learned his lesson about calling her a girl after Charlotte threw his frozen yogurt Fudge Blast out the window.

“Charlotte is my childhood best friend,” he explained, “not my girlfriend. Like, at all.”

Kennedy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “I swear I’ve seen the two of you kissing the other day.”

Henry couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. “Charlotte had an eyelash in her eye. I was helping her get it out.”

“Well, what about you guys holding hands last month?” She countered.

“Our hands were glued together in an unfortunate accident,” he answered while rolling his eyes. Schwoz was testing a super-duper glue to keep criminals trapped until the police picked them up.

“Okay,” Kennedy stated, “well, what about when you were whispering in her ear and giving each other googly eyes while laughing?”

“We were waiting to see how long it took Jasper to realize we’d taken his chocolate head for lunch.”

“Well, what about—”

“Me and Charlotte are best friends,” Henry clarified while grabbing her hand to hold. “You can ask about the scenarios all you want, but we’re nothing more.”

Kennedy gave Henry a quizzical look before folding and lacing their fingers together. “Alright, I’ll go. But we have to be coordinated with our outfits.”

“Pastel colors?”

She gave Henry a smile that made butterflies stir in his stomach. “You know me so well.”

  


* * *

  


Prom season was in full effect at Swellview High School and it was kind of gross. It’s amazing how easily a school season can make you stressed out about finding a dress, getting a date, and probably obtaining a last-minute romantic relationship in order to not show up to prom alone.

In reality, who cared if you showed up alone at prom. It was just prom. It was just something that you brought up in photobooks with your children and family while reminiscing about the good ole days. Prom revealed your social status, past fashion trends, and whether or not you were a sweet enough piece of candy to someone else’s candy dish.

Charlotte was definitely a sweet piece of candy. She considered herself one of those chocolate turtles. She was multilayered, with her beauty on the outside and her chewy caramel center of smarts, friendship abilities, and charm. The crunchy, chopped pecans throughout represented the bits and pieces she truly loved about herself.

Her fashion sense was something that no Vogue magazine could ever hope to replicate. She was a patient person that managed to tolerate being surrounded by boys all day in the Man Cave. Also, she was a fixer of sorts, able to help anybody with their problems no matter the time of the day or while she was doing homework. And she was relatively fearless. Minus her relationship with spiders, that was universal.

But years of working in the Man Cave to stop bad guys and thwarting crime before it started was her national pastime. It made her feel powerful even if she personally wasn’t doing the butt-kicking. Sometimes she swore she could do something really wild and crazy after. Like skip a student council meeting or flirt with that really cute girl in LIMP. 

However, Charlotte was focused on someone a little cuter and his name was Tomas.

He was also in LIMP and actually sat next to the cute girl quite often. But after Charlotte and Tomas were assigned to do a fundraising project together, they became very friendly with each other. And by very friendly with each other, that meant Charlotte stared at Tomas’s lips a lot wondering what it’d be like to kiss him and occasionally fantasized about having the one thing she’s never had, a boyfriend.

He had hazel eyes that Charlotte could look into for the rest of her life, a slight Spanish accent that became prominent when he was really passionate about something, and a mole next to his eye that somehow enhanced his features. Tomas also had braces that were either lined in red and black or green and blue. It added a bit of boyish charm when he smiled really big or laughed at one of Charlotte’s jokes. He was just really, _really_ cute.

And she was so smitten that she sometimes double-checked her eyes in her phone camera just to make sure her irises hadn’t turned into hearts like the emoji. But now, Charlotte was trying to do something that she felt like she’d never feel powerful enough for.

She was going to ask Tomas to prom.

She knew Tomas didn’t have a date because he had casually mentioned it to a friend in the LIMP meeting, which meant it was her time to shine. Charlotte managed to ignore the fear-induced heart palpitations after she chugged her remaining latte and waited till after her and Tomas were alone and finished fundraiser plans.

She was pretty sure her words jumbled together and he could hear how loud her heart was thudding in her chest, but Tomas immediately smiled at her prom request. At least for the moment before he pursed his lips and appeared to be thinking something over in his head.

That instantly worried Charlotte, suddenly wishing she could be struck by lightning because she was about to be turned down. Her feet already felt like her sneakers were melted to the floor anyway. All she needed was the finishing blow so she could wake up in a hospital and pretend this never happened and that she never met Tomas in the first place.

Charlotte found her voice instead, deciding to get the humiliation over with. “So, what do you say?”

“I really want to go with you,” Tomas answered, “so you can stop looking like you’re going to have a panic attack already.”

She let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Really? You’re not saying that because it looked like I was having a panic attack and people would’ve blamed you for my hospitalization?”

“No,” he laughed, “I really do. I’ve been into you for a while now and I was gonna ask you but I wasn’t sure about you being single or not.”

Charlotte couldn’t help the face she made. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, and overall curiosity. Her not single? She’d been single for all seventeen years of life minus the time her and Henry fake dated years ago. She’d been single so long that she was pretty sure her birth certificate was changed to Charlotte Singletown-Population-Her Page.

She quickly replaced that look with a smile instead to ease her own nerves. She admittedly wanted to cackle at the statement. Instead, she’d do that at home in her bedroom after she jumped on her bed at the fact she asked a boy to the prom and he said yes.

“What made you think I wasn’t single?” Charlotte implored.

Tomas shrugged. “I just see you around with that blonde kid a lot that always looks like he has someplace to be and checks his watch all the time.”

“Henry?” she answered with a scoff laced laugh. “He’s my childhood best friend and we work together at Junk N’ Stuff with Jasper. He’s pretty much family.”

“Huh,” he nodded with affirmation. “But I swear I saw you sitting in his lap one time.”

“I fell into his lap when Mitch Bilsky mowed me down during a chase with that kid he was bullying.”

Tomas hummed in response but still wore a skeptical look. “Well, what about that time I saw you smiling and raking your fingers through his hair?”

“I was fixing it,” Charlotte answered flatly. “Jasper messed it up and Henry has a thing about it being even slightly out of place. I find it to be mildly cute.” 

“Okay, those make sense. But, why’d you skip free period to go run off with him that one time? And came back with changed clothes?”

She suddenly remembered that debacle. “Oh, we were trying to surprise Jasper with ice cream but we hit a fast turn and ice cream got everywhere.” 

Which wasn’t a complete lie. A villain showed up at Ice Ice Baby and Charlotte was the only one free to help Henry. Long story short, having melted ice cream all over your clothes was unexplainable. Not to mention, their emergency gumballs for a quick outfit change were in the lockers at school. 

So, they haphazardly got dressed in the truck. Admittedly, it looked precarious when Henry and Charlotte stumbled out with their clothes in disarray and looking slightly guilty. Henry even had to zap Miss Shapen when she caught the two of them sneaking back into school. It was a heck of a day. 

“Wow,” Tomas said. “I can’t tell if I feel like a jerk for not believing you in the first place. Or stupid for focusing on a couple of your interactions.”

“Don’t feel either,” Charlotte replied. “Me and Henry get that a lot. We’ve been friends for a very long time and people just kind of assume.”

“Moving past assuming,” Tomas responded while tracing a finger on the top of her hand, “are you ready to design the best prom outfits for the cutest couple?”

She pulled out her sketchbook with a smile. “Who said I didn’t already design them?”

“You must’ve been really confident I was going to say yes.”

“No, not at all actually. I figured if I already designed it, maybe the universe would pity me and somehow compel you to say yes,” she rambled.

Tomas laughed and gave her that toothy smile that showed off his braces. “The universe probably looked out for me more than you.”

Charlotte’s eyes locked on with his hazel ones, making her heart beat a little bit faster. This moment couldn’t have gone any better.

  


* * *

  


“Okay, so how do I look?”

Charlotte looked up at Henry, giving him her usual annoyed look. “You’ve asked me five times within the last thirty minutes.”

The minutes that were being allotted to wait for their dates to show up to Henry’s house so he could drive all four of them to prom.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t see your point nor does that answer my question.”

“You look terrible,” she replied while looking down at her phone.

“I don’t need these sarcastic mind games Charlotte. This night is too important.”

“You know you look fine,” she answered. “Besides, it’s just prom and Kennedy already established that she like, liked you. It’s not like you have to impress her.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “Are these the sarcastic mind games I was just talking about or something else?”

Charlotte huffed and joined Henry’s side at the mirror to look at their reflections. “Look at us. What do you see?”

“Two really hot people about to go to prom?”

“Exactly. Tonight’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna be fine,” she emphasized by throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Kennedy and Tomas are gonna be thoroughly impressed with our dashing good looks and witty personalities. No doubt about it.”

“I normally don’t listen to you—”

“Yeah, thanks a lot for that,” Charlotte interjected.

“But,” Henry continued, “I think you’re on to something.”

She placed an empathetic hand on his shoulder. “As usual, I’m right. So, there’s nothing to worry about. And if you ask me how you look one more time, I’ll purposely mess up your hair.”

Henry gasped dramatically and stepped out of her grasp. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” she countered with a smile.

“Well, don’t you two look great,” Jake jumped in while descending the stairs. “You guys aren’t matching like prom dates usually do, but I guess the kids are doing something new these days.”

Henry made an irritated face. “Dad, I already told you that I was going with Kennedy.”

“Oh right, Kennedy,” he replied while nodding. “I have no idea who that is.”

“The cute girl Henry’s been crushing on for a while,” Charlotte said.

Jake threw up his hands in exasperation at Henry. “Well, why haven’t I and your mom met her?”

“Because you guys are weird and Piper’s been busy threatening kids for her password sharing service,” Henry surmised.

“Fair enough,” Jake replied. “But no offense, I thought you and Charlotte were in a relationship already so—”

“You too?” Charlotte and Henry exclaimed in unison.

Jake put up his hands in defense. “I said no offense!”

“Do we really act like a couple?” Charlotte implored. “I went to the bakery to pick up the diez leches cupcakes for Junk N’ Stuff and the baker asked where my blonde boyfriend was.”

“Tell me about it,” Henry chimed in. “I picked up a wheel of ribs and the guy asked about the pretty little lady that’s always with me.”

“Aw, he called me pretty,” she boasted.

“Ten kinds of milk in one cupcake? That’s amazing,” Jake recalled.

Henry furrowed his brow in frustration. “Ah, okay, back on track. Me and Charlotte aren’t together. Do we have to put an advertisement in the paper or something?”

Jake shrugged and reached for his phone. “Well, maybe it would help. I guess I have to tell my side of the family that you’re dating someone else. So, if you would excuse me.”

Henry and Charlotte watched Jake make his exit to the back patio with his phone pressed against his ear before looking back at each other in disbelief. 

“Are we doing this whole being best friends thing wrong?” Charlotte asked.

“You mean us being there for each other when we need it most, having open and honest discussions about life, making each other better people, and knowing how to be vulnerable with one another?” Henry rambled.

“Yeah, that.”

Henry scoffed. “If we’re doing it wrong, then I don’t wanna do it right.”

“Amen to that,” she answered while meeting him half-way for a high-five.

  


* * *

  


Prom ended up being everything they thought it would be. Cheesy music, a little boring at times but better because they had good dates and great friends. But, a reoccurring theme plagued Charlotte and Henry throughout the night. For every person that came into contact with either of them, they were asked where the other person was.

Miss Shapen questioned them about the third and fourth wheels known as Kennedy and Tomas while she collected their prom tickets. Charlotte was asked about Tomas being her date instead of Henry at the punch bowl and on the dance floor. Even Henry was asked by Mitch Bilsky about him and Charlotte having trouble in paradise while they washed their hands in the boy’s bathroom.

It was annoying yet eye-opening. While Henry laughed at Kennedy’s jokes and took prom selfies with ridiculous filters, he started to wonder if everyone was right. Maybe Charlotte was the one for him and vice-versa. Maybe they were missing out on the signs from the universe that they were supposed to be together.

Or maybe they were actively knocking the signs out of the way like Charlotte smacked away Henry’s hand when he’d tried to eat her fries. Or that one time he tried to save her life from a starving lion and she’d rather die than be kissed by her best friend.

Henry leaned against the outdoor gym wall, drinking spiked punch and enjoying the gentle breeze. And by spiked he meant Jasper handed him cranberry-grape punch with a spice blend and a sprig of rosemary. So, yeah, no alcohol for him.

While Henry swished around the juice in his mouth as instructed by Jasper (for better mouthfeel), Charlotte stepped outside and was surprised to see him.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked, taking a spot next to him.

“Getting lost on the path of life,” he answered.

She gave him a skeptical look. “I see the punch is hitting you hard.”

“Yeah, I think the rosemary is kicking in,” he smiled.

Charlotte laughed and gestured for the cup so she could try some. Henry quickly handed it over and watched for her reaction while she took a sip.

“Wow, this isn’t bad. I guess Jasper listening to that party recipe book in his sleep was legit.”

“At least we know who to call to cater our wedding,” Henry joked.

She paused mid-sip and lowered the cup down. “Did you just—”

He balked at himself and realized. “I did. I did just.”

“It’s not your fault,” Charlotte assured, handing him the cup. “Everyone’s been pretty honest that they think we’re together.”

“But are they wrong?” Henry quickly asked. “I mean, we’re together but not together, together, but I’m starting to wonder if—”

“Everyone else is right and we’re just prolonging the inevitable?” she concluded.

“Yes, that.”

Charlotte shrugged, deciding to throw a friendly arm around Henry’s shoulder. “Well, then we’re just gonna have to be wrong a little while longer.”

Henry laughed, copying her actions. “I guess you’re right Char.”

“Ooh, I haven’t heard that in a long time. I’m right? Me, Charlotte Page?” she teased.

“You’ve been right since we were kids and you’ll be right when we get married.”

“I’ll let you be right sometimes, even though the phrase is happy wife, happy life,” she replied.

“Well, what if we changed it to, happy spouse, happy house?” Henry quipped.

“I like that. Gender-neutral and it implies that the household is happy, not just the woman. You might just be a genius.”

Henry feigned shock, placing a hand on his chest in bewilderment. “Me a genius? I have to bring up this exact moment when we have our first date ever in like five years.”

“You think the inevitable will happen in five years?” Charlotte asked while looking up at the moon.

His eyes followed her line of sight to the sky before looking back at her, unable to hide his small grin. A future with Charlotte wouldn’t be bad at all. 

“I dunno. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my tumblr: Please write a Chenry fic where people mistake them for a couple
> 
> i hope i did okay. comments and kudos appreciated! 


End file.
